


Dancing Lions, Painted Nails

by CrzyFun



Series: Cat of a Different Color [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keith (Voltron) Has ADHD, adhd keith, the lions are cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyFun/pseuds/CrzyFun
Summary: For Day 21 of Platonic VLD Month 2017: Spa Day“We are having a spow day.”“Spa. We’re having a spa day.”“Right, spa. Lance had been telling me all about them so we thought we’d try it. It’s quite relaxing so far.”





	Dancing Lions, Painted Nails

“So then Tallo and Vay flew out to the pepla fields.”

“No!”

“And they didn’t even-”

“Uh…” Keith paused as he spotted Allura, Lance, and Blue lazing around in the boys’ bathroom.

The human and Altean were perched on fluffy chairs while the tiger was lying on a pillow the size of a queen mattress. Some yellow cream was brushed into the three’s hair and fur while a green paste was spread over Allura and Lance’s faces. Blue was on her back with her paws in the air, showing off the purple salve on the pads and, when she stretched out to look at Keith, the indigo nail polish on her claws. Allura and Lance both had their feet in bowls of white liquid while one of her hands was in a third bowl and the nails of the other were being painted by Lance.

“Oh, hello Keith,” Allura greeted with a nod.

“Hey,” Lance said, not looking up from his work.

“Hey… What are you guys doing?”

“We are having a spow day.”

“Spa. We’re having a spa day.”

“Right, spa. Lance had been telling me all about them so we thought we’d try it. It’s quite relaxing so far.”

“Yeah, we found a ton of beauty products to use and Allura was even telling me about some Altean folk tales.”

“Right,” Keith said, walking over to grab his shampoo and soap from the shower area. He’d just go shower in Pidge’s bathroom.

“Would you like to join us?” Allura asked. “We have plenty to go around.”

Keith’s nose crinkled up at just the thought of the feeling of the gunk spread across his skin. It’d probably be worse than lotion. He shivered and said, “No thanks.”

“Your loss,” Lance hummed.

“Are you sure?” Allura said.

Keith went to nod, but paused when he saw the basket with a couple dozen bottles of nail polish. He reached into the basket and pulled out a bottle of polish that was a swirl of burgundy and purple colors. He stuck it in his pocket then left.

“Alright then… Anyways, so Tallo and Vay?”

“Oh yes, so the goddesses flew to the pepla fields, but they forgot to tell Vey’s wife!”

“Oh no!”

**Author's Note:**

> Keith's aversion to having goop spread across his skin is based on my own experiences. *shivers*


End file.
